Elise
Elise (エリーゼ Erīze) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. She is the youngest child of the Nohr royal family. She is voiced by Ayaka Suwa in the Japanese version. Profile Elise is the youngest child of five in the Nohrian royal family and the daughter of Garon and one of his concubines. Her milk mother is Casita. She eventually received another elder sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. She has the services of Effie and Arthur. Birthright Elise is sad to see the Avatar's decision to join Hoshido's side of the war. Elise is begrudgingly convinced by her siblings to join the war, though she does not want to fight the Avatar at all costs. In Chapter 23, if the Avatar talks to Effie and Arthur, she will tell them to stop fighting the Hoshidans and help them instead, which they will comply with. In Chapter 26, Xander challenges the Avatar to a duel and they accept. As the duel progresses, the Avatar struggles to block Xander's attacks. Just before Xander unleashes the final blow, Elise intercepts the attack, receiving a critical injury. Xander desperately tries to keep her alive, but her life quickly fades as she desperately asks him to stop the fighting and use love and warmth to end the war. She dies as she is cradled by Xander, much to Xander and the Avatar's shock. In Chapter 28 Elise alongside Xander, Flora, and Lilith appear before the Avatar as a hallucination in the Avatar's near-death experience. Conquest If you choose Nohr, Elise and her siblings will join the Avatar. She is the first sibling to join your army in that route. Revelation She is the second of her siblings to join your army, starting in the Chapter 14. Having overheard Iago and Ganz mention Camilla has joined the Avatar's army, she realizes she is not a traitor as Xander and Leo believe and slips out of Castle Krakenberg to join the Avatar. Camilla attempts to convince her to rejoin Leo and Xander for her own safety, but she insists on staying with the Avatar even if it means coming to blows with her brothers. Personality As the youngest of the Nohrian siblings, Elise has an innocent personality. Although she appears to be a spoiled child who loves to play, she’s both innocent and insightful. She loves her brothers and sisters dearly and always darts around them like a little puppy. In order to be closer to Camilla, she dyed strands of her hair to match hers. Despite being an adopted sibling, Elise became extremely close to the Avatar and truly sees them as one. She is the most considerate of her family. In her supports with Sakura, it is revealed that she can play the violin. Her birthday is March 19th. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 7= |-|Revelation Chapter 14= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - Reaching for the Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |30% |5% |75% |55% |65% |85% |15% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Jakob *Arthur *Zero *Lazward *Odin *Kaze *Flannel *Silas *Benoit *Ryoma (3rd path only) *Takumi (3rd path only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Xander *Camilla *Leo *Effie *Azura *Sakura (3rd path only) *Elise's Children Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Azura= |-|Effie= |-|Sakura= 'Marriage Sets' |-|The Avatar= |} *'Elise will receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. |-|Takumi= |-|Silas/Jakob= |-|Odin= |-|Arthur/Flannel= |-|Benoit= |-|Lazward= |-|Kaze= |-|Zero= |-|Ryoma= 'Special Classes |} Etymology Elise is a French name and a shortened variation of the name Elizabeth. It roughly translates from "pledged to God." Trivia *Elise is the only one of the Nohrian Royalty Siblings to start out in a base class. *Elise is the only Nohr royal sibling who is not a commander on any map in the Birthright path. *Elise placed 4th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. **Elise was the 6th most popular character in the popularity poll issued by Famitsu. **Elise placed 5th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. She was the highest ranked female character on the list, excluding the Avatar who placed 3rd. *Elise, Laura, Sakura and Asama are the only named characters who are staff-locked and can't be recruted in chapters they appear as enemies. Of the four characters, Elise is the only one who is only fought once on a single playthrough. Gallery fr:Elise Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters